<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Enough For Two by omgdaichi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952990">Love Enough For Two</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgdaichi/pseuds/omgdaichi'>omgdaichi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Dancing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:00:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgdaichi/pseuds/omgdaichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re the strongest, most beautiful, and the brightest person I have ever met, Koushi.” He kisses the tip of Suga’s nose, the mole by his eye, and then his other cheek for good measure. “I’ll love you enough for the world.”</p><p>Really just an ode to Suga's love for Daichi</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Enough For Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Suga loses his job the same day he loses his parents. They aren’t dead, far from it, but Suga won’t see them again. Layoffs happen. He knows this. He was fairly prepared for it when his school started cutting the Arts programs, like he was prepared for his parents to cut him out when they found out that no, Daichi was not just a roommate. He just didn’t expect everything to happen at once. </p><p>A week later he is still wallowing. He’s still tired from job searching, from crying until his eyes are dry, and from not being able to sleep like he so desperately wants to. And that’s why they're here now, in a lavender field at three AM, dressed in their pajamas. When Suga woke up in the middle of the night, Daichi did too, and to Suga's surprise, he told him to grab his coat and follow him. Suga was entertaining the idea that Daichi might be sleepwalking, but then he brought him here and asked him to dance. </p><p>He knows Daichi’s tired, he has to be, but this is good. This is what Suga needed. </p><p> </p><p>Daichi pulls him closer, his hands warm and secure on Suga’s narrow hips. The breeze tickles his cheek as they sway together like the grass around them. Suga breathes in the scent of the lavender and the soft musk of Daichi’s cologne. He smiles when Daichi presses a kiss to his temple, a barely-there brush of his lips that sends warmth throughout his whole body. </p><p>Music filters through the pocket of Daichi’s pants, some American song from the '80s playing on his phone. “It’s a classic. Everyone loves Richard Marx,” Daichi had said before he pulled Suga against him and smiled down at him. </p><p>The song changes and Suga leans up to look at him, into deep brown eyes that are already watching him with rapt attention. “You love me. Don’t you?”</p><p>Daichi nods, his nose brushing against Suga’s. It makes the tips of his ears turn red, and oh how Suga loved the way Daichi blushed for him. They’ve been together since high school, have probably loved each other for longer, but they both knew those words would never dull in their meaning. </p><p>To Suga, loving Daichi is all-encompassing and terrifying in a way any big step in someone’s life would be, but it is also the one thing Suga’s sure of. Loving Daich is like breathing. It comes naturally and he does it without thinking. There has never, and will never, be a moment he ever wants to entertain the thought about not being with him. And that is what terrifies him the most. </p><p>But Daichi grounds him. He brings him back down to earth, to the fields they’re dancing in at three in the morning, where the only light they have is the cool blue moon that makes the lavender blossoms glow like fireworks at their feet. </p><p>“You know I love you too, right?” </p><p>Their lips brush together, an almost-kiss that makes Suga feel dizzy in a way that excites him and makes his toes tingle, his fingers itch to draw him closer. Daichi nods again, his hold on him tightening in the slightest. Suga feels safe here, wrapped in Daichi’s strong arms, his sure presence in the world as a son and a brother to his family, a caring and supportive man to the world, and as Suga’s first and forever love. Suga sometimes wonders if he’s real, and it makes him laugh because he can touch him, can feel him, can have Daichi like no one else can. Of course, he’s real, but now he’s looking at Suga like he’s the ethereal one. It makes his heart pound in his chest every time.</p><p>The music changes again and Suga kisses him. Their lips fit easily against each other, and as absolutely cliche and fairy-tale-like it sounds, they fit perfectly together, as though they were made for each other. When they pull apart, Daichi dives in for one more peck that causes Suga to giggle, stupidly in love with the man in front of him. He often wonders if this is what everyone feels like when they fall in love, when they find the one, but as Daichi kisses his nose and pulls him in for more soft swaying, his humming a low sound in his ear, he thinks that no one else could possibly feel this much at once. </p><p>And of course, Daichi is on the same page. “Do you think other people get this?” Daichi speaks softly, his voice a low harmony of soothing and timber-like qualities; Suga’s favorite lullaby. </p><p>Suga rests it on Daichi’s broad chest and smiles when he hears the strong heartbeat just below it. “But I hope they do. Everyone deserves to feel like this.”</p><p>Daichi kisses the space between Suga’s neck and shoulder, then buries his face there to hold Suga impossibly closer. They’re barely dancing anymore, it’s cold, his fingers might be going numb, and the song currently playing is awful, but Suga doesn’t want to leave. He wants to stay here, just like this, forever.</p><p>“You know that’s why I love you, right?” </p><p>“Just that?” Suga stretches a hand up to thread his fingers through the hair at the back of Daichi’s head. His nails scrape lightly against Daichi’s scalp, and Suga smiles when he practically melts against him, a soft sigh escaping Daichi’s lips. “Not my awesome head scratches?”</p><p>Daichi chuckles, and it rumbles against Suga’s chest. “That’s reason number two.”</p><p>“Have I ever told you you’re kind of sappy?”</p><p>Daichi hums and kisses his skin again. Suga continues lightly dragging his nails through Daichi’s hair and Daichi continues rocking them from side to side, warming Suga up from the inside out. “You’re my favorite person,” he says, quietly, like Suga can’t feel the words being imprinted into his very being. “And I wish I could give you the world.”</p><p>“Daichi-”</p><p>Suga starts to pull back, but Daichi holds him closer. He shushes him lightly, but Suga doesn’t relax until Daichi presses another kiss to his temple. Suga noses his neck and presses a kiss there too in understanding. Daichi’s not an unemotional person. He’s endearingly empathetic, but he also takes things to heart in a way that can be detrimental. Expressing himself through words has never been his strong suit, so he does it through actions. Suga gives him time to organize his thoughts, listens for the slightly quickened pace of his heart, and he leans into his embrace. </p><p>“I don’t doubt you love me. I don’t think I could.” Suga feels him smile, and he presses another kiss to Daichi’s neck as encouragement. “And I know for certain that I love you more than anything I have ever or will ever love. It’s why it takes me by surprise sometimes. I fall in love with you more and more each day and I wonder if this is normal. It’s a bit scary.” They both let out a small laugh, Suga’s sounding slightly choked as tears fill his eyes. Daichi rubs his hands up and down his back in a soothing manner. It only makes the wet patch on his shirt grow more as Suga lets his tears spill. “Because I never want to be without you.”</p><p>Suga sniffles and Daichi finally pulls back to cup Suga’s face between his hands. Suga clings to Daichi’s sweater, the one he bought him for Christmas that’s just the right shade of the deep green hidden in those dark chocolate eyes. He lets Daichi wipe his tears, the bit of snot underneath his nose. Suga thinks that should probably be gross but Daichi doesn’t care. He’s seen Suga at his worst and still looked at him the way he’s looking at him now. Like nothing else matters. A lets out a pathetic sound as Daichi leans in and presses their foreheads together. </p><p>“You’re the strongest, most beautiful, and the brightest person I have ever met, Koushi.” He kisses the tip of Suga’s nose, the mole by his eye, and then his other cheek for good measure. “I’ll love you enough for the world.” </p><p>Suga’s shoulders relax, his jaw unclenches, and his fingers loosen their hold. He breathes in, taking in the scent of cologne, lavender, and the cool breeze. He lets the words soak in. Because maybe he doesn’t love his job as much as he thought he did, maybe being let go wasn’t the end of the world. Maybe losing touch with his family that never loved him anyway inevitable. He lets himself feel it all again, and Daichi wipes his tears each time. It’s difficult, it will be difficult for a long time, maybe longer than he hopes for, but he knows it will get easier with time. And he has so much time. Time to grieve, to start again, and to love the people who want to be in his life.</p><p>His fingers tighten their hold in Daichi’s sweater again, and Daichi brushes their noses together, getting a small smile from Suga. “There he is.” </p><p>Suga kisses him.</p><p>Under the cool blue moon in a field of lavender, Daichi is still there: an unmovable presence in Suga’s life.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>